(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brake protection devices for vehicles wheels arranged to prevent the entry of dirt and water into the brake mechanism.
(2) Desciption of the Prior Art
Prior devices have generally utilized metal components seeking to enclose the brake mechanism such as may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,013,945, 2,734,600 and 3,213,976. Generally a sheet metal stamping is attached to the axle adjacent the brake drum with the stamping shaped to extend radially to a point adjacent the rim of the vehicle wheel and provided with openings through which the brake actuating mechanism and the like may be positioned. In practice these sheet metal shields vibrate, pieces break away and road dirt and more importantly water reaches the brake mechanism and seriously reduces the braking ability required to stop the vehicle.
The prior art represented by the above mentioned patents requires modifications in the brake drum and wheel constructions that are commonly employed and are not therefore practical.